I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by MrGooseyMoose
Summary: For a long time now, Yamato has loved Tai from a distance; but Tai doesn't even know he exists. It's time for the blonde to step into the limelight if he wishes to win Tai over. Oneshot, song fic. Yamachi/Taito.


**Hey, everyone! This is compeletely random, but I was up at 1 in the morning, half asleep, when this idea for a halloween one shot came into my head. Somewhere along the lines, this idea melded into one of my favourite songs...et voila! We have this. I hope you like it; it's dedicated to my favourite band.  
**

**Oh, and for full effect I'd recommend that you find the song Iris, and start listening to it as the lyrics start to appear down there...kinda adds to the emotion...**

**That reminds me; I obviously don't own Iris, or anything by the amazing Goo Goo Dolls for that matter. Shame, right? I don't own digimon, either...  
**

**

* * *

**The Halloween party was beginning to tone down, now; a few couples had already left to find somewhere more private, in the hopes that they could get some action; a group of boys had taken off in the hopes of collecting something sweet from the neighbours before the night was over, and the remaining set of guests were all tired out from dancing, and so sat around talking to people that, in most cases, they didn't really know. The band, however, was still going strong, as the lead singer had refused to let them give in until the final song was through. He had his reasons.

Sitting in the crowd, seemingly engrossed in conversation, was a cute, fluffy haired brunette with amazingly bright, brown eyes. This boy's name was Tai; he was a fantastic soccer player for his age, and as such he was incredibly popular. Popular to the point that he found it pretty annoying, actually. He didn't like that many people; his problem was that _everyone_ seemed to like _him_. He sighed, and glanced towards the stage out of curiosity.

The lead singer of the band was wearing a large pumpkin mask, so it was difficult to notice any unique qualities about him; aside from, of course, his crazy, blonde hair style, and his obviously young, yet unreasonably brilliant, voice. Tai was about to turn away again, when he heard the sound of a familiar tune being played; the singer had picked up a guitar, and had commenced playing the introduction to Tai's favourite song of all time, Iris.

What Tai didn't know, was that this was no coincidence. The singer, Yamato, was in all of Tai's classes at school, lived on the same street as him, and generally watched out for him from a safe distance. Yamato had saved Tai's life a couple of times in the past, too, and the brunette had never even _realised_ it. In fact, he didn't even know that Yamato existed. Yet the blonde didn't mind playing the secret, guardian angel for a while; it had its advantages. He knew _all_ about Tai, thanks to the years of being close by. He knew his hobbies, he knew his habits, and after hearing it being blasted from his house on countless different occasions, he knew Tai's favourite song. It happened to be Yamato's favourite, too.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, coz I know that you feel me somehow. _

_You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now. _

Tai's mouth opened slightly in awe as he stood up, and walked closer towards the band. It was an unreal experience; he had always felt strangely connected to the song, but never to this extent. It was almost as if the singer was saying all of this to _him, _directly_._ Just as he began to laugh the idea away as 'stupid' Tai noticed, quite bemusedly, that the mystery singer's deep, blue eyes were fixated on his own. "They're beautiful…" Tai thought, absent-mindedly.

_And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life. _

_And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Everyone else remained seated, but watched Tai, in wonder; they could almost taste the emotion charging between him and the pumpkin-faced boy up on the stage, though no-one dared to say anything. They just watched, and waited, for something amazing to happen.

_And I don't want the world to see me, coz I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!_

Yamato was truly singing from the heart now; the reason he'd never let Tai notice him before was because he didn't think that the brunette could possibly understand his feelings. Yamato had fallen head over heels for Tai! He hardly knew him, and yet he often felt he knew more about the brunette than he did about himself! There was no possible way he could express that to him, right? Having said that, Yamato just couldn't take it anymore. He'd finally decided that it was better to become noticed, and fail, than hide forever and wonder what could have happened if he'd just taken that crucial step into the limelight.

_And you can't fight the tears that aint coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. _

_When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

Tai couldn't help it; he knew that people would take the piss out of him for this, he knew that people would gossip about him and he knew he'd probably lose a lot of friends if anyone found out what he was thinking…but he felt like he was, somehow, falling in love with the stranger on stage! It was such a potent emotion; it almost hurt.

_And I don't want the world to see me, coz I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!_

The singing ceased, and was replaced by a guitar solo; it was nothing short of epic. The blonde was stationary as he played, however the back up guitarist and bass player were bounding around the stage, strumming their hearts out with all the enthusiasm they could muster. Obviously, they wanted to go out with a bang.

_And I don't want the world to see me, coz I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am! _

Yamato swiped off his mask in a split second action to reveal a cute, pale face, which positively radiated emotion, before continuing into the next line of the song. Tai gasped in shock; it was the boy he'd been dreaming about relentlessly for a long, long time now! He didn't know that the guy _actually _existed! For some, incomprehensible reason, the blonde had haunted Tai's nights ever since he'd nearly been hit by a car, and had been pulled back by, what appeared to be, no-one. The pieces were all starting to 'click' together in Tai's head, as realisation dawned; he finally knew who had saved him.

_I just want you to know who I am!_

Tears were running down the blonde's face by this point, but he wasn't alone. Tai was crying now, too. He felt the strongest urge to run up onto the stage and kiss the singer, and hug him, and cuddle up as close as possible. However, he didn't. He did the next best thing, and sang the final line of his favourite song, along with his new crush.

_I just want you to know who I aaaaaaaaaaaaam!_

Much to Tai's surprise, Yamato jumped down from the stage and walked over to him. They faced each other for a few seconds; the rest of the band finished off the final set of notes, and Yamato opened his mouth to speak, at last, to the boy he adored above all else. "…Hi." Tai grinned back at him, feeling happier than he'd felt in a _very _long time. His cheeks began to burn up with excitement. "I _really_ want you to know who I am…but the most important question is, Tai, do _you_ want to know who_ I_ am?"

"O-of course I do!" Tai replied without hesitation. Deciding that it was now or never, he grabbed Yamato and nervously kissed him on the lips, savouring every taste, every emotion, which came along with it. Yamato was the one to finally break off the contact; Tai was about to apologise, thinking that he'd upset the blonde, but much to his surprise Yamato gently ran his fingers through Tai's hair, and smiled. Tai stuttered as he opened his mouth to speak again. "Th-This'll sound p-pretty stupid…but what's your name?"

"Heh, I'm Yamato." He replied, giggling at the fact that his love _finally_ knew who he was, and that they could _finally_ be together – just as both of them had always dreamed. They leaned in to kiss again; completely oblivious to the fact that everybody else was staring at them. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore.

"There's no doubt about it…" Tai whispered, with the cheesiest possible grin in the world. "…This Halloween _definitely_ came with a treat."

* * *

**Ok, so it was unrealistic and cheesy. Who ever said that was a bad thing, eh? ;) Hope you enjoyed it! I'd appreciate some reviews if that's ok...Oh, and feel free to complain if I've made any mistakes anywhere.  
**


End file.
